Amemiya Taiyou
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number= 11 (Arakumo Gakuen) 18 (Raimon (Chrono Stone)) (El Dorado Team 03) (Chrono Storm) (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |element=Fire |team= Arakumo Gakuen Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Eguchi Takuya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 |debut_anime= Episode 033 (GO)}} Amemiya Taiyou (nickname: あめみや, full name: 雨宮太陽) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO, and also a forward and the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. He joins Raimon as a midfielder in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Later, he became a midfielder of Chrono Storm. In the Neppuu version of the Chrono Stone game and in the anime, he represents the third power described in the Hasha no Seiten, becoming a "midfielder of unparalleled accuracy" after Mixi Maxing with Shokatsu Koumei. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese Version *''"People say he's the genius soccer player of the decade. It's almost as if he was born to play soccer."'' ---- European Version *''"A true genius player of the type that only appears once in a decade."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"Said to be a genius player of the type that only appears once in a decade"'' Background In Inazuma Eleven GO, Taiyou is shown to be an ill person. It was revealed by Fuyuka that he has been ill since his childhood and therefore he was forbidden from any extensive physical effort. Because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, but he was determined to play soccer no matter what. That's why he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer while he was hospitalized. Appearance He has bright orange hair and has dull blue eyes and has a quite tall body. He is usually seen in his patient clothes. He has a pale skin. In the Chrono Stone series, he was seen wearing the Arakumo school uniform that consists a light brown jacket with a white shirt and a tie which shows the Arakumo emblem. He also wears gray pants with brown shoes. Later, he wears the Raimon soccer uniform and the Raimon jacket. In Bakumatsu Era, Taiyou was seen wearing a white kimono-like with purple lines over a black shirt. He wears a pale orange band around his wrist and purple trousers with white ascents. In Cretaceous Era, Taiyou wears a green-brown sleeveless shirt with gray lines. The shoes are green-brown with a gray line. In King Arthur's Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max In his Mixi Max form, his hair grows longer and turns into light purple, as some more bangs falls over his face. The two tresses that he was around his neck grows and falls over his shoulders. His eyes are more darker and becoming purple-blue. Personality He is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and is also a particularly talented striker. He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has, but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. His personality is nearly the same as Hiroto in several occasions, but not at all. He also seems to be a trust person, as he acknowledges Ishido Shuuji's intentions of bringing back the true soccer even before his match against Raimon. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He is first seen in a trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO Game, so not much is known about him except that he's a captain and a forward, with a shirt number of 11. He seems to be a fast and great shooter. He made his debut in the anime in episode 33. He is seen to be wearing the hospital clothes. It is shown that he runs away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out, but he does it anyway to play soccer outside. He played for a while with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him. Then Fuyuka reprimanded him when she saw him out. Afterwards, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him and then ran somewhere else, leaving Tenma thinking from where Taiyou known his name since he never told him. In the game, Taiyou's first appearance was actually at the train station, after the Genei Gakuen match, where Tenma finds him collapsed on the ground, and calls for an ambulance to pick him up. In episode 34, he is seen lying in his bed and talking with Fuyuka about Raimon and Tenma, saying that he doesn't need to watch the game because he would try to play soccer hidden more one time and also because he knows that Tenma will win the game after all. At the end of episode 35, he was seen talking to Tenma after Raimon won the match against Genei Gakuen. In episode 37, he was seen watching the interview of Kurosaki Makoto after the crushing victory of Seidouzan over Senbayama by 16-0. Later, it is shown that Ishido came into his bedroom and had a talk with Taiyou. In episode 38, he played with Arakumo Gakuen as the captain and striker, against Raimon in the Desert Stadium, though this info was revealed in an old trailer. He was then talking to Tenma about his childhood when he use to play soccer ever since he was in the hospital. He used his keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo, and his keshin hissatsu, Sunshine Force to score the first goal, breaking through Amagi's Atlantis Wall, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Then he used a keshin to shoot and scored the second goal. When he used his keshin to shoot for the third time, it was blocked by Shinsuke's keshin. During the second half of the match, in episode 39, Taiyou's illness doesn't seem to be taking much effect. He manages to score a third goal with a normal shot; using a feint before it. When Tenma reaches him, Taiyou uses his keshin against him, only then after usage, his illness started effecting him. Later, his teammates lend him their strength, so that Taiyou would be able to release a stronger version of his own keshin and used Sunshine Force—only to see it failed against Matei Gryphon. Near the end of the match, Taiyou collapses on to the ground, and thanks Tenma for the match, then asking "What should I do, Tenma? I still want to play soccer... I just want to play soccer...", with Tenma giving him words of support and confidence, saying that he would wait for Taiyou and they would both play soccer again someday. In episode 41, he is seen in the hospital with Fuyuka, along with Yuuichi and Shindou watching the final match of Raimon against Seidouzan, and later against Dragonlink. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Three Kingdoms Era Taiyou appeared in episode 22. He made a shoot to Tenma, who shot back to him. He said that it was good to kick the ball again. As he was talking with Raimon, he told Tenma that his health is getting much better and his disease no longer exists. Then Kinako said that they haven't seen each other for sometime, which he confirmed. Shindou then said that this would be because a Time Paradox. He was later introduced by Tenma to Fei, but he already knew him because Gouenji told him about Tenma's mission to bring back the soccer and that this is the reason why he wanted to join Raimon. During the practice match, he easily passed Kinako and Nishiki's defense. He was later selected by Daisuke as one of the members who would go to the Three Kingdoms Era. He was later sad as he wasn't chosen to made part of the team who would face Zanark Domain in a soccer battle. As the match begins he was impressed as Rasetsu easily surpassed Tenma's soccer skill. In episode 23, Taiyou was happy as Shindou stopped Chouhi's mighty shoot. Moments before the match against Karakuri Heibayou, he asked Tenma if he would play this time, receiving a yes from the Raimon's captain. During the match, he received a pass from Tsurugi and proceeds to score Raimon's first goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot, breaking through Beam Kobushi. As Tenma congratulates him, he feels more motivated to keep going. He was later surprised as Ryuu Gentoku blocked Gear Drive with his forehead. After Shinsuke blocked Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, Taiyou received a pass from Nishiki and proceeds to score a goal with Sunshine Force, beating one more time Beam Kobushi and giving to Raimon a victory by 2-1. In episode 24, he, Tenma and Fei were shocked as Shokatsu Koumei declined Ryuubi's request to her lend her power to Raimon. Taiyou was later surprised as Zanark appeared in front of them along with his team, Zanark Domain, and asked for a soccer match. going to "eat" Taiyou.]] Moments before it, he was talking with Tenma and Fei, as the later advices them to take care of themselves, as he felt that Zanark was hiding something that they don't know. As the match begins, he received the ball from Kurama, dribbled Engiru and passed the ball to Tenma. After Zanark broke through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed with Disaster Break and the kickoff was made, he received a pass from Tenma, but instead of receiving the soccer ball properly, he hesitated a bit, letting it pass over to the sidelines. Kurama asked to Tsurugi what happened with Taiyou, with Shindou saying that he might have an idea. As the match continues, Taiyou's plays become more and more hesitant, Taiyou unsure of what was going on—therefore the team couldn't play to their full extent. Shindou then concludes that Taiyou is subconsciously afraid of "breaking his body beyond repair", in other words, he was afraid that his now repaired heart would break down again, like in the Arakumo Gakuen match against Raimon. He was later shocked as Zanark's Gouriki no Genbu easily stopped Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot. After he had the ball stolen from Gouzu, Zanark talked to his team to concentrate their plays over Taiyou, describing him to be an interesting "playmate". As he received the ball, he proceeded to summon Taiyou Shin Apollo and tried to advance through the field, but he had the ball stolen by a Zanark Domain's defender. Taiyou later tried to score with Sunshine Force, but it was stopped by Shuten's Sand Cutter. He then said that the next time, he will score a goal for sure. He used it more one time, but this time, it was blocked by a Mixi Maxed Zanark. After this, he was so tired that he couldn't bring out a Keshin anymore. Later, as Raimon was being beaten by Zanark Domain's shoots, he screamed loudly at the center of the field, which made that Shokatsu Koumei released her Keshin, Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu. It proceeds to "eat" Taiyou, which was no other thing than a Mixi Max. In episode 25, after had Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei, Taiyou listened her saying that was his duty to know how to use this power. After hearing it, he replied that he will use his new powers to protect the soccer and win against Zanark Domain. As he advanced through the field, Zanark tried to stop him by using his Mixi Trans with Sousou and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled. He later made a shoot and broke Shuten's catch attempt, scoring Raimon's first goal and making the score 1-1. During the half time, he and Ryuubi thanked her for lending her power. However, she replied that she didn't do that to help them, but only to make the "fire boy" understand what was wrong and because it seemed that he would be the only one that would know how to use her power. As the second half started, Zanark quickly made a Mixi Trans, so Taiyou did the same. He later commanded the team members to run around Zanark in three circles, creating a new Hissatsu Tactics; Kimon Tonkou no Jin. In answer, Zanark shot the ball by through an opening that was in the formation, but it hit the goal post. He later blocked Zanark's Disaster Break with some help from Tenma using his Keshin Armed and Fei Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. After Shinsuke successfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and stopped Disaster Break, he received a pass from Tsurugi and scored Raimon's second goal, breaking through Shuten's Sand Cutter. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, he was selected by Daisuke to travel until Shogunate era in order to encounter with Sakamoto Ryouma and Okita Souji. As they arrived, he was quickly put in Midori's team, who would look for Okita. During the search, they are almost executed by two soldiers, but were saved by their general, Kondou Isami. King Arthur's Era In episode 35, he trained like the rest when they returned to their own timeline, though when the time travel accident happened, he became a part of the Entaku no Kishi. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03. In episode 41, he was shown watching the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan with the rest of El Dorado Team 03's players. In episode 44, he was shocked as he discovered that Garu's captain is Fei after the match against Garu started he received a pass from Tenma and commented that he would also try his best in order to save soccer. He then proceeded to release Taiyou Shin Apollo and used Keshin Armed. He made a mighty shoot against Chet, but it was easily blocked by Fei. The later then said that El Dorado Team 03's strength was disappointing and that he would show Second Stage Children's power. Taiyou was later impressed with Fei's speed as he quickly passed by him. In episode 48 he is seen noticeably shocked after The Lagoon use Ampule's to increase their power and The Lagoon's defender, Daku scores a point along with the rest of Chrono Storm. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He was seen with his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan to play with Inazuma Legend Japan. They played an impressive game until the LBX army attack and Asta's arrival which made them evacuate. However, due to Fran's power, Endou was forced to use Great The Hand. Though he disappeared in the end. After that, he, Hakuryuu and Yukimura got in a fight with a couple of LBX users. He used Sunshine Storm to try to hit the LBX but it resulted in a clash of hissatsu techniques instead. Afterwards, they had a match with Asta's team, Destructchers. He scored the first goal using his mixi max hissatsu Tenchi Raimei. Later, he got into an argument with Hakuryuu, but managed to snap out of it. He then used Spark Edge Dribble to pass some members of Destructchers. They later won the match and returned to their rightful dimension. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Makisato Mizuki (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at the Desert Stadium) *'Item': Tensai Striker no Kokoroe (Dropped from Arakumo Gakuen) *'Player': Fukuyama *'Player': Cutter After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 13680 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Neppuu In the Neppuu version of the game, Taiyou will automatically join your team at the beginning of the Chapter 6. ---- Raimei In the Raimei version of the game, Taiyou can only be scouted after you have defeated The Lagoon. In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Mazumi Hiroshi (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at God Eden forest stadium) *'Player': Chihara Eichi (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at God Eden forest stadium) *'Player': Sata Tosamaru (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at God Eden forest stadium) *'Record': Rank of Revolution S (Obtained after beating every team at Kuroki's Taisen Route in God Eden with a "S" Rank) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 3000 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In the Supernova version of the game, you can recruit Taiyou by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Taiyou, you first need to beat Ixal Fleet. Also you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 5 Gold (金５) *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, Randomly dropped by Artists Team in Kisaragi Mako's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Latest Casing Game (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, Taken at Inazuma Town's arcade) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, Taken at General Hospital's 2nd floor) *'Record': Hovering Race Bronze Medal (ホバリングレース銅メダル, Clear the hovering race at 43.0 seconds or lesser in the Black Room) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 10 other players from the same community master. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 179 *'Kick': 137 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 115 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 89 *'Stamina': 105 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 120 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 142 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 123 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 53 *'Lucky': 116 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 142 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 116 ---- Mixi Max Form *'GP': 167 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 173 (203) *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 114 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Presto Turn' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Normal Form *'SH Atomic Flare' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SK Long Shooter' Mixi Max Form *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK TP Plus 30' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'SH Atomic Flare' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SK Powerful Shooter' Mixi Max Form *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Chain Shooter' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Mixi Max Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'MIMAX Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' Mixi Max Form *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal Form *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' Mixi Max Form *'KH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo' Mixi Max Form *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal Form *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo' Mixi Max Form *'KHA Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Armed Saver' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Armed Saver' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Shade Rains' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *Taiyou (太陽) means sun, a pun on his keshin and keshin hissatsu. *In his dub name, Sol means sun in Spanish and Portuguese. *He is one of the two characters in the Wii game who can use Keshin Armed while being Mixi Maxed, the other one being Fran. *He has character songs titled Kimi Dakara with Matsukaze Tenma and Yuujou no Keshin. *Amemiya's model is used when Mixi Maxing Gazel with Burn's aura. *In GO, he was said to be the genius player that only comes every decade. *In an event in the Chrono Stone games, Amemiya makes a short statement about how his shoe locker was constantly filled with love letters. *In the Chrono Stone game, Taiyou uses his Keshin Armed for the first time during the second match against Perfect Cascade, while in the anime, he uses in the match against Garu. *Taiyou and Hakuryuu are similar in some ways. **Both of them are the captains and they can use Keshin Drawing. **In their matches against Raimon, Tenma's Keshin Majin Pegasus evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and Matei Gryphon was used. **In Chrono Stone, they both share the same Mixi Max, Shokatsu Koumei. Navigation fr:Sol Daystar Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Drawer Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Galaxy characters